


A Bad End

by adairposts



Category: At Dead Of Night (Video Game)
Genre: Assault, Blood and Injury, Crimes & Criminals, Cussing, Demonic Possession, Face Slapping, Gen, Hair-pulling, Head Injury, Hotels, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Random & Short, Self-Defense, Suggestive Themes, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adairposts/pseuds/adairposts
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter One

Maya was out  
She endured a night of cat and mouse.  
Released the trapped souls within the hotel  
Then rescued her friends from the clutches of Hugo Punch.

Just as the young woman basked in the blue hue of the dawn  
Felt the cold breeze of the wind casting over the sea  
It was immediately snatched away.  
By the inhuman grip of two hands that grabbed her underarms  
Then dragged back inside.

“Well, Maya, I’m sorry for stopping short your end of the rainbow.”

Hugo said as he dragged the young woman towards him.  
Across the hallway rug and down an incredibly long hallway  
She did not cry or offer any sort of protest,  
Not that he expected her to do that anyway  
Tears and pleas were not of her function.

Once she was at his feet, he released her underarms.  
Then opened up a door to the nearest hotel room.  
He lifts her up and shoves her inside.  
She nearly crashes into the wardrobe but manages to catch herself.

Hugo picks up the cricket bat from the floor, steps inside, and locks the door.  
The man turns around to see her watching him with caution.  
After pocketing the master key, he walks by her and places the bat on the wall.  
Beside the bed, which was tucked along the right corner of the room

He sits down and pats the bedsheet with a smirk, “Come sit down.”

The young sighed, then walked to the bed.  
He would have just dragged her there anyway.

She sits down once he removes his hand.  
Making sure there is a space between them.  
The man leans back, sitting up with the use of his left hand.  
He takes his other hand, grabs the young woman’s ponytail, and yanks her backward.

Maya yelped, then clawed at his hand with fury and clenched teeth.  
He smirked at her anger, pulled her down further, and reached around to grab her jaw.  
Then her eyes stared into his amused face, her hands attempted to pry his hand away.

He tilts his head and leans forward to kiss her teeth.  
One of her hands left his wrist.  
To jab his throat, then slap his face.

Hugo parts from her teeth and she slaps him again.  
Seeing that the young woman was going to be too much of a hassle  
The man lets her go and stands up to straighten the wrinkles from his clothes.

Then he picks up the cricket bat once more and swings it towards her head.  
Which connects with a sickening crack and she is knocked out cold.  
As blood drips from the wound and down her face

Hugo pokes her with the bat for any chance of movement.  
There is a moan  
Perfect!   
She was still alive and now was more corporative.  
First things first, he needed to get the second master key back.

So, he placed the bat on the bed and searched her.  
The man found it in her right pajama trouser pocket.

“It’s very naughty to steal Maya, very naughty indeed!”

He already retrieved the spirit box, which was left in another area.  
The ghosts may be gone, but there was still a chance to make more.  
Even if her little friends go to the police, they will not find any proof.

There is only one body, precisely a skeleton, in the basement.  
Which was not made by his own hand  
Instead made by Jimmy’s idiotic, bitch of a mother.  
A matron protecting her son from the evil father  
How cute and ultimately pointless  
It will take more than a cracked skull to get rid of him completely.

Jimmy is ultimately a useless and talentless prat, but he does have a healthy body.  
With a mind ripe for control and to pick apart  
There was no chance of him gaining back control.  
He is the very embodiment of his dearly burnt wife.  
Weak, complacent, and foolish

Like he with Rose,  
Jimmy needs someone with a backbone.  
Not too much though, he needs to control them as well.


	2. Chapter Two

Jimmy was on the ground floor.  
Curled up in a ball   
Sobbing beside the hotel desk

He could hear the lift being used.  
The man peaked from over his knees to see Hugo Punch step out.  
With a freshly bloodied bat in his hand

“You need to put these in a better place,” he chastised. 

Then reached under the desk for the box and placed the key back.

“I’ll uh, get a strongbox tomorrow…”

He simply nods, then goes to him and kneels down.

“Look at me, boy.”

Jimmy gulps and nervously lifts his head.

Hugo pats his shoulder, “Go wash your face and meet me by the lifts.”

Then he stands up and walks away.  
Jimmy wipes his tears away on his sleeve before standing up.  
He goes to the gents and goes to the nearest tap to wash his face with cold water.  
After a minute, he turns it off then looks up at the mirror.

His eyes and face were still red, but it lessened a bit.  
Then he walked out and stood slightly beside the thing from the mirror.  
Who looks at him briefly before pressing the lift button,  
Once it arrives and opens its doors, they step inside it.  
Jimmy kept his distance and Hugo simply pressed a floor button.

The doors closed and it ascended.

Hugo turned to him to say, “I have a bit of a present for you, Jimmy.”

“…What is it?”

He wagged his finger, “That’ll spoil the surprise!”

Jimmy did not like the sound of that.  
His idea of a surprise was always unpleasant.

He tried to think of what it could be and become so engulfed,  
That the man jumps at the ding of the lift stopping

Hugo laughed at his fright.  
A hobby for him  
Usually, he was the cause for such a reaction.

He stepped out first and Jimmy walked behind him.  
Then thrusts the cricket bat in his arms so he could unlock the hotel room door.  
Jimmy held it away as the sight and smell of blood made him nauseous.  
Once the door opened, Hugo grabbed his bat from him.  
Before shoving the man inside by his back

The man stumbled but caught himself.  
He nearly jumped when the thing from the mirror.  
Wrapped an arm around his shoulders

He motioned and pointed with his bat, “What do you think of your surprise?”

Jimmy followed his movements.  
To see a familiar figure knocked out on the bed.  
With dried blood on her face

“Is-Is she dead?”

“No, just got bonked on the head. Nothing major!” 

Hugo pats his shoulder then lets him go to place the bat beside the wardrobe, “I need to leave this here for a bit.”

“…Why?”

“In case a policeman or a detective snoop around.”

Then he snaps his fingers, “That reminds me…”

In a blink of an eye, the thing from the mirror sported a bowler hat and red vest.

“Voilà! Like your own makeshift twin, eh?”

Jimmy shrugged, “I guess…”

Hugo pats his arm in good cheer, then leaves the room.


	3. Chapter Three

Once the hotel door closed,   
Jimmy walked to the bed to reposition the young woman.  
So that her head was propped up on a pillow  
Then he goes into the bathroom to dampen a towel.  
He to her and began to wipe the blood away.

She began to shift in her state.  
Thankfully, the young woman did not wake up.  
It would have been incredibly awkward.

Once the blood was gone,  
He goes back to the bathroom.  
To retrieve a bottle of disinfectant, bandages, and a bag of cotton balls.  
It was a difficult task to clean and bandage the wound.  
As the man nearly vomited several times upon looking at it

Jimmy managed to accomplish the task though  
He had to take down her ponytail and covered her head in a gauge.  
Then placed the headband around his wrist.   
She stirred once more, but this time, her eyes opened and turned to him.

“Uh, hi…” he mustered to say with an awkward smile and wave.

“…Hello,” she hoarsely greeted back.

“Uh, are you hungry? Or thirsty? Do you need anything?”

She touched her forehead, “Can I have some pain killers?”

Jimmy nodded, then stood up from his seat on the bed.  
Out of the room and down to the ground floor  
Into the kitchen, where he gets a large glass of water   
He goes into his room next to grab his pain killer bottle.

Then it was back into the lift once more and returns to the other room.  
He returns to his seat on the bed and hands her the pill bottle first.  
She pops open the top and places it in her lap and pours two pills into her palm.

Jimmy handed her the glass of water.  
Then turned his head to look at the wardrobe.  
He did not want her to choke on the pills because of him.  
The man could hear her gulping and the rattle of the pill bottle.  
Guessing that she was done, he turns to look at her again.  
Only to get smashed upside the head with the glass.

He falls off the bed in a daze.  
The pounding sounds of footfall and the slam of a door hitting the wall,  
Echo through his ears  
Jimmy shakes his head and touches the area of the hit.  
A sticky warm liquid covers his hand.

Then he draws it back to see that it was covered in blood.  
He became a little woozy from the sight of it.  
Closed eyes and a deep breath settled him down in the meantime.

Jimmy gets off the floor and goes into the bathroom.  
The impact of the hit knocked his hat off.  
He acquired a rather deep and nasty scar near his left eye.  
Which stretched over his cheekbone in a jagged line

He dampens another towel to wash the blood away.  
Then retrieved the disinfect, bandages, and cotton balls once more.  
A quick cleanup and plaster job  
Despite nausea caused by the smell of blood

The pain from the cut was minor.  
Nevertheless, he goes back out to grab the painkillers.  
From off the bed and returned to the bathroom  
After popping the top and pouring two pills onto his palm,  
He soon realizes that they are sleeping pills.

Jimmy placed the pills back inside and closed the bottle.  
Then he left the bathroom to leave the room proper and locked the door.

To search for her now would be futile,  
He needed to wait an hour for the pills to kick in.

However, he could not just sit idly by.  
Punch might find out and look for her himself.  
If he found her, the pain inflicted would be tripled.  
First for the attempted escape   
Then for the pleasure of torturing the defenseless.

He first checked the nearest exist and found that it was locked.


End file.
